Please Save Me
by gengie
Summary: Dio, lelaki cuek itu nyatanya sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu menyayanginya. Tapi ia bukan pribadi yang terbuka walau nyatanya ia sedang terluka. Dan kai selalu mencoba agar Dio mau bergantung padanya. "Maafkan aku, Jangan pukuli aku!"/ "Kai-ssi, tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo."/ KaiSoo. BL. Oneshoot.


Lelaki itu menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mencari objek yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Sore itu taman kota terlihat sepi, hanya satu dua orang saja yang terlihat berjalan atau duduk dibangku taman.

Sapuan angin pada tengkuk dan wajahnya membuatnya sedikit nyaman akan rasa sejuk yang menimpa permukaan kulitnya yang berkeringat. Peluh dipelipisnya dengan mudah meluncur membasahi setitik tempat di tanah. Jas hitam formal yang ia kenakan tengah ia sampirkan dipundaknya. Badan atletis itu sedikit tercetak pada kemeja putih yang basah akan keringat.

Ia berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas. Ngos-ngosan akibat berlari sejak tadi. Ia mengecek jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Jam 6 sore. Langit Seoul sudah berwarna _orange_ karena matahari yang akan terbenam. Ia menghela nafas. Hanya karena sebuah pesan ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dikantor.

Pesan itu dari kekasihnya. Tidak. Ia bukan orang yang suka melalaikan tugas hanya karena masalah pribadi. Hanya saja pesan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, pesan yang sangat susah ia abaikan.

Hyung _aku sedang sedih. Bisakah kau menghiburku?_

Jarang sekali ia mendengar kekasihnya itu mengeluh. Walau biasanya ia menemuinya dalam keadaan luka-luka pada wajahnya atau tubuhnya, kekasihnya itu akan tersenyum dan mengatakan alasan yang menunjukkan betapa cerobohnya anak manis itu. Tapi ia tahu itu bohong.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Kai mengabaikan pesan itu? Hingga ia harus rela menerima kemarahan sang asisten nanti saat ia pulang.

Tapi, kekasihnya itu tak dapat dihubungi sedari tadi. Itulah yang membuat Kai cemas luar biasa. Kali ini pasti masalah yang serius.

Ia menarik nafas lagi sebelum pandangannya mengedar pada sekeliling taman kota yang mulai menggelap. Lampu taman mulai dinyalakan dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir jika tak menemukan kekasihnya hari ini.

Ia berlari kembali, berusaha menyusuri sisi taman lain yang belum ia datangi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh mungil tengah terduduk dibawah pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam pada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Kai menghampiri lelaki itu. Ia yakin lelaki dengan seragam sekolah berantakan itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Dio?" panggilnya lembut saat mencapai lelaki itu. Tak ada sahutan, tapi ia bisa melihat dalam remang jika bahu sempit itu tengah bergetar. Dan ia bersumpah mendengar isakan lirih pelan dari lelaki itu.

Ia menyingkirkan tas yang ada disampingnya dan mengambil alih tempat itu untuk duduk. Ia merangkul bahu yang bergetar itu dan ia tau lelaki itu terkejut akan perbuatannya.

"Hei, ada apa _chagi_?" tanyanya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung itu, berusaha menenangkan. Tetap tak ada sahutan hingga kepala itu melesak kedadanya dengan pelukan yang erat. Kekasihnya tengah menangis tersedu didada Kai dan ia hanya bisa semakin menekan kepala itu dalam dadanya untuk meredam suara isak tangis yang tak ia sukai itu.

Ia mengelus rambut kelam kekasihnya yang lepek karena keringat. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia menemukan rambut yang terasa kaku dan berwarna lebih kelam dikepala sebelah kiri lelaki itu. Ia menekannya pelan dan membuat lelaki yang ada dipelukannya mendesis tak nyaman.

Seketika ia melepas pelukannya, menatap mata sembab kekasihnya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tertegun merasa sakit melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tangan besarnya kembali menekan kepala lelaki itu yang kembali mengeluarkan desisan dan raut rasa sakit.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras saat satu hipotesis tak menyenangkan menyelinap kekepalanya. Ia baru akan membuka helai rambut itu saat tangannya dipegang dengan lemah.

"Jangan _Hyung_." Ucap suara itu serak. Tapi ia tak menghiraukan dan terus melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan. Matanya membulat saat melihat luka lebar yang ada dikepala kekasihnya. Seketika emosi menghampirinya.

"Dio, siapa yang melakukannya?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku hanya terjatuh saat di sekolah."

"Berhenti berkata konyol, katakan siapa pelakunya!"

Dio hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya menghindari mata Kai. Hingga Kai meremas pundak itu barulah Dio kembali menatap matanya. Dalam gelapnya langit dan cahaya yang minim bisa ia lihat Kai terlihat begitu marah.

"Katakan siapa?" tanyanya lagi dan Dio kembali menggeleng dengan rasa takut.

"DO KYUNGSOO KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU!" bentak Kai tepat dimata Dio. Lelaki itu ketakutan setengah mati mendapati Kai yang berteriak padanya. Matanya melebar dengan air mata yang mulai kembali mengalir dimatanya yang merah.

"Hiks…"

Suara isakan itu membuat Kai kelabakan, tak menyangka akan tersulut emosi hingga membentak lelaki yang dikasihinya itu. Ia meraih kepala Dio dan memeluknya erat, merasa bersalah.

"Dio, maaf, maaf membuatmu takut. Aku hanya begitu khawatir." Ucapnya dengan penyesalan yang mendalam. Dio menggeleng dan melepas pelukan lelaki itu. Ia menatap mata Kai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku yang salah _hyung_…" ucap Dio lemah ditengah tangisnya.

Kai mengangkat tangannya mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Perlahan ia mengusap pipi sang kekasih yang memerah.

"Ayo kita obati lukamu dulu." Ia meraih ransel Dio dan membawanya sebelum membantu Dio berdiri. Dan ia baru menyadari kemeja putih Dio yang ternodai darahnya yang telah mengering hingga cengkeramannya pada lengan _namja_ manis itu menguat. Tapi lelaki itu terlampau lemas hingga kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Ah!" kai mengkerutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara kesakitan itu lolos dari bibir Dio, ia berjongkok dan menaikkan celana Dio. Matanya menajam saat melihat memar kebiruan di kaki kanan lelaki itu.

"_Hyung_…" Dio bingung harus berkata apa hingga Kai menunjukkan punggungnya pada Dio.

"Naiklah." Ucap lelaki itu dingin. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit menuju punggung lebar itu. Saat badannya diangkat ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dileher Kai. Ia bersandar kelelahan pada pundak itu, membagi beban yang terasa begitu berat seharian ini.

"_Mian_." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum jatuh tertidur dibahu Kai.

.

.

**Please Save Me**

**KaiDo's fanfiction**

**Story by: Z as Gengie**

**Warn: kekerasan dan kata tidak baik mohon jangan ditiru.**

.

.

Kai tak habis pikir dengan masalah apa yang menimpa kekasih kecilnya itu. Ia terkejut saat tadi dokter mengatakan jika kepala Dio harus dijahit karena lukanya yang cukup lebar. Untungnya tak ada kerusakan yang membuat organ dalam lelaki itu terganggu. Dan lagi ia kembali terkejut saat tau tak hanya kepala dan kaki lelaki itu yang terluka, dibalik seragamnya, tubuh lelaki itu penuh dengan lebam biru yang menghiasi permukaan kulit sang kekasih. Bukan hanya luka baru tapi luka lama yang masih meninggalkan bekas pada tubuh itu. Ia meringis saat melihat lebam biru yang ada ditulang rusuk Dio, tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang diterima oleh tubuh lelaki itu.

Ia termenung sambil meremas tangan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap tidur diranjang rumah sakit. Ia dan Dio sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun ini, dan ia merutuk diri karena baru mengetahui perihal luka yang ada ditubuh lelaki itu.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu di taman. Saat itu ia sedang penat menghadapi masalah perusahaannya hingga memilih merilekskan diri untuk berjalan di taman pada sore itu.

Ia memilih duduk dan membayangkan masalah yang menimpanya, tak sadar jika ada seorang siswa SMA yang sudah mengambil tempat diujung lain kursi yang ia duduki. Lelaki itu mendesis dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang begitu menyebalkan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap dan Kai berpikir mata lelaki itu sungguh indah dan besar. Jarang sekali ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan mata seperti lelaki itu.

Kai tersenyum berusaha bersikap ramah tapi lelaki mungil disampingnya membalikkan wajah tak perduli dan kembali melihat luka yang ada dilengannya, ia meringis dan Kai memilih tak ambil pusing. Hingga tepat jam tujuh malam anak itu bangkit dan pergi dengan tergesa.

Tiga hari kemudian Kai kembali lagi ke taman itu karena masalah kantornya akhirnya telah selesai dengan cukup memuaskan, bahkan ia tak menyangka akan berhasil bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan luar negeri. Saat ia melewati jalan yang ia ingat kemarin, ia sudah menemukan lelaki itu duduk dibangku yang sama seperti tiga hari lalu.

Kai duduk dan membuat atensi lelaki itu mengarah padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan dibalas jutek oleh lelaki itu. Dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat luka memar yang ada dipipi anak itu.

_Anak ini sering sekali terluka_. Pikir Kai saat itu.

Selama seminggu, setiap sore ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke taman menamui anak lelaki yang semakin hari terlihat manis dimatanya. Padahal setiap mereka bertemu hanya Kai yang tersenyum dan lelaki itu terlihat tak perduli dengan wajah pokernya.

Hingga suatu hari Kai memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Hei, ini untukmu." Ucapnya menarik perhatian lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah plester ditangannya. Anak lelaki itu menatap bergantian antara Kai dan plester yang ada ditangannya sebelum menyambutnya dengan ragu. Dan hari itu pertama kalinya Dio membalas senyumnya dan mereka berkenalan.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan mereka resmi menjadi seorang kekasih. Saat itu Kai hanya bercanda saat mengatakan betapa lemahnya kekasihnya yang setiap hari terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri, dan kini Kai baru sadar jika luka-luka yang selama ini didapat lelaki mungil itu adalah perbuatan seseorang.

Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar meremas tangan Dio semakin erat hingga memerah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Dengan dingin ia menghadap tamu yang memasuki kamar inap sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaan yang tak selesai hari ini." ucap lelaki itu sinis menusuk mata Kai. Sehun, asistennya itu menatap Kai sebelum melihat seseorang yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kamu lakukan direktur?"

Kai menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Dio. Wajah lelaki manis itu nyatanya dapat menekan emosinya akibat sikap kurang ajar Sehun.

"Ini Dio–"

"Oh astaga, apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu?"

Kai mendelik tajam pada lelaki itu, membuat sang asisten bungkam mendengar penjelasan dari atasannya itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya dengan keadaan lebih parah dari saat ini. Entah siapa yang melakukan ini padanya." Ucap Kai sambil memainkan anak rambut yang menghalangi perban yang ada dikepala lelaki itu.

"Dan Sehun, tolong selidiki tentang semua ini."

Sehun tau kalimat itu merupakan hal _final_ yang ditugaskan oleh atasannya. Ia mengangguk walau tau Kai kini tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan pelan ia melangkah keluar ruangan itu tanpa suara. Ia jelas tau bagaimana sayangnya Kai pada kekasihnya dan kejadian ini jelas membuat amarah lelaki itu berada diubun-ubun.

oOo

"Eumm." Suara lenguhan itu menyadarkan Kai, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi ia rebahkan pada kasur Dio.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar." Ucap Kai mengelus halus rambutnya sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Dio.

Lelaki itu mengkerutkan keningnya bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya sebelum menatap wajah cemas lelaki disampingnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin pulang." Lelaki itu berusaha bangkit. Saat ia berhasil duduk, pusing luar biasa menghantamnya hingga ia tak tahan untuk meremas kepalanya. Suara desisan keluar dari bibirnya dan matanya terpejam erat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Pemandangan itu jelas membuat Kai khawatir luar biasa, tangannya terarah berusaha menidurkan kembali lelaki itu, tapi Dio menolaknya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya dengan mata yang susah diartikan. Ada rasa takut yang menghinggapi binar mata itu.

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat hingga sembuh." Dio menggeleng dan baru menyadari jika dirinya tidak memakai pakaian pada tubuh atasnya. Hanya sebuah perban yang melingkar kuat pada perut hingga dadanya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa.

"Tidak _chagi_. Dengarkanlah aku. Kumohon." Matanya mulai berkabut dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Tak tega juga melihat Kai begitu terlihat frustasi akan permintaannya.

Ia berusaha turun dengan kaki yang sakit. Melepas tautan tangan Kai dan berjalan pelan karena terseok akan fisiknya yang kurang sehat. Selang infus yang ada ditangannya ia cabut paksa membuat darah keluar dari tempat itu. Hingga pelukan yang melingkar dilehernya membuatnya membatu merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala? Kamu tau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu, tak taukah kamu betapa sakitnya aku melihat keadaanmu saat ini. Terlebih kamu tidak ingin bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Membuatku berpikir jika aku bukan kekasih yang bisa melindungimu. Padahal kamu tau hanya kamu yang aku miliki saat ini." kai nyaris terisak saat mengatakannya dan itu membuat Dio merasa semakin sedih.

Ia ingat dulu Kai pernah berkata jika orang tuanya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu saat Kai masih berumur 19 tahun. Dan ia senang saat Kai berkata jika hanya ia yang paling ingin dibahagiakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku harus pulang."

Kai terdiam lama dengan posisinya. Hingga ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengalah.

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya tunggulah besok pagi ini masih jam 12 malam."

Tubuh Dio menegang. Tetesan yang membasahi tangannya yang memeluk lelaki itu menyadarkan Kai jika kekasihnya itu tengah menangis. Ia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri didepan lelaki itu. Wajahnya langsung keruh saat melihat lelehan air mata di mata bulat itu, tapi mata itu kosong seakan kehilangan jiwa. Kai mengguncang pundaknya sebelum menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, kena–"

"Aku terlambat, tolong jangan hukum aku."

"–pa?"

"Maafkan aku, Jangan pukuli aku!" Kai membulatkan matanya saat Dio mulai histeris. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Dio?"

oOo

Kai akhirnya memilih untuk mengantar pulang lelaki itu dengan perasaan ragu. Diliriknya lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingnya, sorot mata itu kosong menghadap jalan raya lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"_Hyung_ maaf." Suaranya bergetar. Kai terdiam bingung harus menanggapi apa sebelum mengambil jasnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Dio. Setelah itu hanya hening yang melingkupi mereka.

"Berhenti disini saja." Suara pelan itu menyadarkan Kai, membuatnya menghentikan kemudi mobil. Ia melihat jalan sekitar yang sudah sepi sebelum menatap Dio dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Seingatku alamat rumahmu masih cukup jauh dari sini." Dio menggeleng, sebelum tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini.

"Aku akan jalan, sudah dekat kok." Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau ingin pulang sedari tadi walau aku menolaknya. Setidaknya aku harus benar-benar memastikanmu sampai dengan selamat."

Dio diam tak menanggapi sebelum dengan cueknya membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar dengan pelan. Kakinya tak seimbang akibat luka dikakinya yang masih sakit. Kai menggeram frustasi akan sikap sang kekasih. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dengan membanting pintu. Ia berjalan cepat kearah Dio sebelum membalik tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat seenakmu!" ucap Kai marah menatap Dio yang sedaritadi menunduk.

Mereka terdiam lama dengan dada Kai yang turun naik meredam amarah. Dio dengan pelan melepas tangan Kai yang memegang tangannya erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap wajah Kai dengan sendu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat." Ucap lelaki itu meninggalkan Kai yang membeku ditempat. Angin malam yang dingin memeluk tubuhnya hingga kehati. Ia menggigil karena berdiri terlalu lama tanpa jaket ditubuhnya.

Ia bersumpah melihat air mata lelaki itu tadi sebelum lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya singkat dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Sehun, aku ingin data tentang Dio secepatnya." Ucap Kai dingin sebelum membanting ponselnya ketanah.

oOo

Dio berjalan mengendap dalam rumah yang sepi. Kakinya yang masih sakit menghambat gerak langkahnya, belum lagi saat pusing kembali menderanya membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu. Saat ia baru melepas sepatunya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu, cahaya menyilaukan lampu menyerbu retinanya. Untuk sesaat ia memejamkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya tersebut.

Saat membuka matanya ia terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu berdiri dengan tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya. Tubuhnya otomatis bergetar karena takut.

"Masih berani pulang juga kau anak bangsat." Suara serak lelaki itu terasa membuat Dio menjadi semakin ciut didepannya. Ia tertunduk dengan bibir yang kuat-kuat ia gigit.

"Maaf _Appa_." Cicitnya pelan.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan kata menjijikkan itu. Kau bukan anakku!" Dio terdiam, merasa hatinya sakit saat mendengar kalimat itu setiap hari.

"Cih. Padahal kemarin saat aku menghajarmu aku berharap kau tak akan kembali lagi."

"Aku tak punya rumah lain yang harus kudatangi. Aku hanya punya _Appa_." Suaranya bergetar saat menatap ayahnya itu. Walau nyatanya lelaki itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya, tapi ia tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain orang itu. Suami kedua ibunya setelah bercerai dengan ayah kandungnya dan kini ibunya terlah meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Ia baru tau jika sikap baik lelaki itu tak bertahan lama, setelah ibunya meninggal lelaki itu jadi sering memukulinya tanpa sebab. Itulah mengapa ia selalu mendapat luka setiap harinya.

"Cuih." Lelaki itu meludahi wajah Dio seakan anak itu tak ubahnya seperti sampah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Sejalan dengan ucapan lelaki itu tangannya terayun membawa tongkat _baseball_ menuju punggungnya.

Bugh.

Ia meringkuk. Kakinya ngilu dan kini punggungnya sakit luar biasa.

"kau sudah kubiarkan hidup, tapi kau malah kembali dan memilih mati." Lelaki tua itu sudah kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul bagian tubuhnya yang lain sebelum Dio memeluk kaki lelaki itu kuat. Wajahnya penuh air mata saat mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Apa sa… lahku?" suaranya bergetar saat merangkai dua kata itu. Lelaki itu terdiam, wajahnya sinis saat menatap Dio.

"Karena kamu masih hidup." Suara dingin itu benar-benar meremukkan hatinya.

"Karena kamu masih hidup warisan ibumu menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya dan karena kamu aku harus repot mengurusi anak tak ada gunanya sepertimu." Dio tak ada tenaga saat mendengar penuturan lelaki yang ia anggap ayah tersebut. Ia pasrah saat pukulan demi pukulan menghantam tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih. Pegangan tangannya pada kaki lelaki itu mengendur sebelum terlepas kelantai. Ia menangis hingga tak merasakan lagi rasa sakit akibat pukulan ayahnya.

Ia terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baru saja ia akan menerima pukulan ayahnya, tangan lelaki itu terhenti diudara. Ia melepas tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya sebelum berjongkok didepan Dio.

"Kau beruntung aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyiapkan makananku besok pagi. Jangan terlambat menyiapkan karena aku harus menghadiri pesta penting besok pagi. Anakku~" ia berdiri meninggalkan Dio sambil tertawa menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Kai, lelaki itu…" ia terdiam menyimak penjelasan Sehun subuh itu di ruang kerjanya. Mengabaikan fakta Sehun yang sedari tadi menguap ditengah-tengah penjelasannya.

"Ini menarik. Ayo kita balas lelaki tua itu." Dan _smirk_ itu terpampang manis diwajah tampan Kai.

oOo

Dio terduduk dengan wajah sayu yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Kulitnya semakin pucat dengan memar yang terlihat jelas pada kulit lelaki itu.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara lelaki yang memasuki kelas itu membuat Dio mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Selain menahan sakit, sudah sejak kemarin perutnya belum diisi apapun membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga.

Ia diam saat Baekhyun -sahabatnya- itu tengah memperhatikan wajahnya dengan raut khawatir. Dia kembali bertanya dan kembali pula diacuhkan. Dio benar-benar tak ingin menceritakannya selain karena dadanya terasa sakit setiap bernapas dan berbicara. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya membawa kepalanya pada lipatan tangan yang ada diatas meja. Ia sedikit meringis saat luka disudut bibirnya terkena permukaan meja.

Matanya sudah ingin tertutup saat _sonsaengnim_ masuk memulai pelajaran. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan syukurlah Baekhyun sudah berhenti memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang malas untuk ia jawab. Tapi ia tau teman sebangkunya itu sedaritadi memperhatikannya dengan air muka khawatir.

Konsentrasinya hilang saat sakit kepala kembali menyerangnya. Semalaman ia hanya mengompres lukanya dengan air hangat dan terlelap karena kelelahan dengan keadaan sakit membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan pagi tadi ia ditendang dari sofa saat lelaki tua itu membangunkannya. Ya, mulai saat ini ia sungguh muak dengan lelaki itu. Ia tertunduk saat murid lainnya terlihat gaduh.

Ia sungguh tak menyadari lelaki tampan yang menyerobot masuk kedalam kelasnya. Lelaki yang menyita setiap mata penghuninya, kagum akan karisma lelaki itu. Ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang menyenggol lengannya pelan.

Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melihat mata lelaki itu yang tak fokus padanya. Ia mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun dan menemukan lelaki itu tepat didepan mejanya. Wajah lelaki itu susah diartikan saat melihatnya, lebih tepatnya lebam yang ada disekujur wajahnya.

Lelaki itu memegang bahunya dan ia meringis merasakan lukanya ditekan oleh Kai secara tidak sengaja. Ia terkejut dan rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Tangannya perlahan mengelus wajah Dio tanpa memperdulikan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh ingin tau.

"Kai _Hyung_." Suara yang Dio keluarkan susah payah membuat Baekhyun terkejut menyadari siapa lelaki ini. lelaki yang selalu Dio ceritakan padanya. Kekasih Dio.

"Kai-_ssi_," Kai menoleh pada lelaki yang duduk disamping Dio.

"Tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo." Kai mengangguk paham akan maksud lelaki itu. Ia membereskan buku-buku Dio dan membawa tasnya, lalu dengan hati-hati merangkul pundak Dio pergi dari kelas.

"Kami permisi _sonsaengnim_." Ucap Kai sopan meninggalkan guru wanita yang melihatnya tak berkedip.

"Aku tak salah lihat kan? Itu Kim Jongin, model dan pengusaha muda yang terkenal itu kan?" Tanya guru itu entah pada siapa.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dio bingung dengan sikap lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba membawanya masuk kedalam mobil tanpa penjelasan apapun.

"_Hyung_."

"Diam saja Dio."

"Tidak, aku ingin minta maaf soal tadi malam." Ucap Dio pelan. Tangannya meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya karena gugup. Tak ada jawaban dari Kai hingga mobilnya berhenti pada sebuah gedung yang megah. Kai meremas tangan Dio dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap kai sebelum mencium kepala Dio yang masih terperban. Wajah pucat didepannya merona. Kai tersenyum dan melumat bibir bawah lelaki itu. Bibir yang selalu digigit Dio saat gugup.

Ia menyukainya saat Dio membalasnya dengan kaku untuk mengecup bibir atasnya. Hingga Dio terbatuk karena sesak didadanya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Dio mengangguk walau nyatanya paru-parunya seperti terimpit.

"Tunggulah disini, Sehun akan menjemputmu nanti." Dio melempar pandangan bertanya saat mendengar nama asing itu.

"Asistenku, sayang."

.

.

"Direktur, lama sekali tak melihat anda." Kai yang dipanggil menoleh pada orang itu sebelum wajah dingin memenuhi mimik wajahnya. Hari ini adalah pesta perusahaannya yang sudah berdiri selama 35 tahun sejak ayahnya dulu memimpin.

"Kang _ahjussi_, bagaimana keadaan anda?" Tanya Kai basa basi.

"Tentu saja baik direktur. Oh, begini aku punya saudara perempuan yang masih muda dan cantik. Aku berniat mengenalkannya pada anda."

Kai tersenyum menanggapi. Seluruh pegawainya hanya tau jika ia masih belum memiliki kekasih, hanya Sehun, sekertaris kepercayaannya yang tau perihal Dio.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku takut kekasihku cemburu." Ucap Kai seadanya tapi jawaban lelaki itu membuat ekspresi tak suka pada pria didepannya.

"Hari ini aku akan membawanya. Sehun!"

Kai memanggil lelaki itu yang tengah berbincang pada salah satu karyawannya. Ia menghampiri Kai dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Tolong jemput Dio. Oh Kang _ahjussi_ saya permisi dulu ingin ke kamar kecil."

oOo

"Hai." Dio terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki yang telah membuka pintu mobil disampingnya. Matanya membulat lucu membuat Sehun bergumam tentang pantas saja Kai menyukaimu.

"Aku Sehun. Kkamjong memanggilmu… oh maksudku Kai." Ralat Sehun saat melihat wajah tanda tanya dari lelaki manis itu.

Ia keluar dari mobil dengan gerakan sangat lambat dan mengikuti Sehun yang sengaja berjalan lambat didepannya. Suara ponsel nyaring terdengar. Itu ponsel Sehun. Dio menatapnya sebelum lelaki itu berhenti dan menghadap wajahnya.

"Ini panggilan penting. Kau masuklah ke ruangan itu. Disana ada Kai." Dio mengangguk sebelum lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk menerima panggilan.

Saat ia masuk, mulutnya ternganga saat melihat ruangan mewah yang dihias _glamour _itu. Dimana-mana orang-orang mengenakan jas formal dan gaun yang indah seketika ia menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan, merasa tak percaya diri dengan seragam sekolah dan wajah lebam.

Ia berjalan dengan tatapan bertanya setiap orang tentang kenapa ada anak SMA disini. Ia menunduk tanpa sadar menabrak bahu seseorang.

Prang.

Suara pecahan itu membuat Dio membatu saat melihat serpihan kaca gelas disekitar kakinya. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf apalagi saat melihat pakaian orang tersebut kotor terkena noda minuman. Ia merogoh sapu tangan yang ada ditasnya sebelum melapnya dikemeja itu. Tangannya dihempas paksa.

"Anak kurang ajar."

Ia membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat ayah tirinya ada didepannya.

"Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku kan?"

Plak.

Tamparan lelaki itu tepat mengenai memar yang ada dipipinya, membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi berlipat ganda.

Tamu-tamu melihat mereka tapi tak berani melerai dan ikut campur saat melihat salah satu pemegang saham adalah tokoh utamanya.

Dio terus membungkuk minta maaf. Saat seorang pelayan datang untuk membersihkan serpihan kaca lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"Biarkan anak ini yang membersihkannya." Ia berucap dingin sambil menatap Dio sinis. Dio tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti karena memang sejak awal dialah yang salah. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis saat mulai berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan kaca.

Tapi kaki lelaki tua itu dengan sengaja menginjak tangannya yang sedang memegang beberapa pecahan kaca.

"Argh!" Dio berteriak kesakitan membuat tamu lainnya kasihan. Ia menangis karena rasa sakit saat darahnya mengucur deras di lantai.

Sehun baru memasuki ruangan dan terkejut melihat kejadian itu, ia baru melangkah untuk membantu Dio saat seorang lelaki dengan kuat memukul rahang si lelaki tua. Ya, Kai pelakunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriaknya marah.

Lelaki tua itu baru saja akan protes saat melihat sang direkturlah yang memukulnya.

"Dia dengan sengaja menggangguku." Kai menatap Dio yang masih tertunduk kesakitan meredam tangisnya. Dengan nyalang ia menatap pria itu dan memukulnya kembali.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" kata-kata orang terpenting diperusahaan itu membuat semua orang terkejut terutama si lelaki tua.

"Dan kau tak pantas memperlakukannya seperti itu Kang _ahjussi_. Sehun, hubungi pengacaraku." Sehun terkejut dan mengangguk cepat menjauhi kekacauan tersebut.

"Direktur…" suara pria itu tak Kai tanggapi dan berjongkok mendatangi Dio. Ia memegang tangannya yang berdarah sebelum merobek lengan kemejanya dan membalutnya ditangan penuh luka itu.

Ia membantu Dio bangkit dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dio tak menyahut dan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kai memeluknya erat membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah tenanglah. Aku memang sudah berencana untuk memasukkannya kepenjara." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus kepala Dio.

"Maaf aku terlambat tadi. Setelah ini kau akan hidup tenang."

Dio mengangguk terharu akan perbuatan Kai. Ia melepas pelukannya, sedikit berjinjit meraih bibir itu sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucapnya disela ciuman mereka. Kai tersenyum sebelum menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

**END**

Happy 10th anniversary TVXQ ^^ (_Author noten_ya nggak nyambung. Hehe…)


End file.
